This Love Is Forever
by Caskett101
Summary: Based in season 6 after the birth of Ryan and Jenny's baby girl. Around April there will be many surprises in store for Kate and Rick.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle!**

**A/N: So I know I have a few stories going and haven't updated in a while but been crazy busy with work and getting ready for uni next week. Anyway I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I'm gonna try and finalize my other stories :) **

**_Here we go!_**

"Castle I brought dinner! Hope your in the mood for Chinese..." Kate called out as she entered the loft, Kate had finally finished moving into the loft two weeks ago, making his way to the front door from the kitchen he grabbed the bags from her hands quickly settling them down before pulling her in for a kiss that deepened quicker than planned she moaned into his mouth as he pulled down on her bottom lip before slowing the kiss down than pulling away. "Hmm hello to you too Mr Castle, girl could get use to this"

"Mm hey beautiful how was work? Sorry I had to leave early" they made their way over to the kitchen pulling out the takeaway containers.

"All good babe, I mean I personally wouldn't mind if you were waiting at the end of the aisle in just those blue silk boxers but I'm sure everyone else would think differently." She couldn't help but grab his ass giving him a sultry look at the same time.

Shaking his head at her response "you little minx!" Both grabbing their take out box they made their way over to the sofa Castle sitting down first before Kate sitting down next to him snuggling up to his side, "anyway everything good with your tux?"

Trying to quickly eat his mouthful of his dumpling he nodded she couldn't help but laugh at his childlike behaviour, she wiped the corner of his lip which was covered in sauce with her thumb before sucking on her thumb his eyes instantly darkening. She gave him a quick wink before going back to her food, like nothing happened "Kaaateeee you can't do that to me, tease!"

She rolled her eyes as he whined "your such a baby, but back to your tux is everything sorted with you and the boys?".

He squeezed her arm tight, "everything's perfect, last fitting is a week before the big day beautiful! And how about you and the girls, everything ready?"

She nodded smiling, "uh huh Lanes dress fits perfectly! No matter what she says and god Rick you should see Alexis in hers everything's perfect! Mine too just a few more stitch ups and it will be perfect" placing their containers onto the coffee table she turned to face him she couldn't help but break out into a toothy smile. The way he looked at her so much love and admiration she leaned in capturing his lips with hers making her way into his lap, he groaned into her mouth when he felt her straddle his lap not by her choice they soon broke apart letting out a small whimper when their lips parted.

"Wow... You know?" He murmured rubbing small circles on her jeans "I'll never get tired of kissing you, it's crazy but it's like every time is our first kiss. Your just... So amazing"

"Hmm I know what you mean, god I love you Rick I can't believe we're getting married next month! It all just seems so surreal I almost feel like I'm dreaming" she broke out into an even bigger smile just thinking about it.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She squeezed his thigh and nodded against his forehead. "I still sometimes at night time when I wake up have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming especially when you're naked and sleeping up against me and now we're getting married. I'm just so happy and to be with my one and only someone who loves me for me as girly as that makes me sound! But also because you care about Alexis and you cared so much that you tried everything to make things right between you two, I mean you even asked her to be one of your brides maid! and that is what makes me love you even more"

He finished by capturing her lips the kiss becoming deeper within seconds Kate rolled her hips against his causing him to groan she kissed her way up to his ear pulling down on his earlobe before sucking on it to soothe it. "Take me to our bedroom Rick" she emphasised on the word Rick "I need to feel you, feel you make love to me". He didn't think twice before picking her up grasping her ass causing her to gasp and wraps her legs around his hips. As they clumsily made their way to their bedroom where they did indeed make love.

* * *

"Hey you're awake" she looked up from the laptop smiling up at him, he was leaning against the bedroom door looking rather adorable with his hair sticking up everywhere. "I didn't wake you did I?"

He made his way over to her shaking his head "no, no I just woke up and you were gone thought I would see what you were up to" she quickly stood up so he could sit down he pulled her into his lap. "So what's got you up at this hour?"

She kissed the underside of his jaw looking back at the laptop screen, that was currently displaying her emails. "I don't know I just had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I would just see if we got any emails back about the floral arrangements and finalise all details with the wedding planner, considering someone distracted me last night!".

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining! Anyway what's the verdict are we all set now?"

He could feel her nodding against his shoulder as she clicked on an image to show him what the flowers would look like. "Here are the colours yellow and lilac roses for Alexis and Lanie, my flowers are ivory roses" he couldn't help but kiss her cheek she was so happy and he couldn't help but feel honoured to see her like this, to be part of the reason as to why she is so happy. She smiled back at him before turning back and telling him more about their wedding details.

* * *

They soon after made their way back to bed, considering it was only 3:30 in the morning Kate snuggled into his side resting her head on his shoulder. "Kate, babe?"

She was absentmindedly drawing patterns over his heart "hmm" he took in a deep breath she could tell he was unsure of what he was about to say she turned onto her stomach leaning up to look at him "Rick what is it?" She traced his eyebrow with her thumb smoothing out the worried creases in his forehead she was looking down at him her eyes full of love.

He took a deep breath fiddling with the strands of her hair, "before when you said you woke from a bad dream, you know you can always wake me up right?".

"Rick... It's fine honestly it was just this case you know it was a hard one and just reminded me of my mum but I'm fine I promise, you don't need to wake up just because I had a silly dream"

"But I want to, Kate I want to be there for you I don't want you to have to fight these dreams yourself, so please just for me wake me next time if you can't sleep?" Leaning down she covered his mouth with hers she couldn't believe just how lucky she was how truly amazing and selfless her fiancé is.

"I promise, but for now I think we should get some sleep because I have a day full of wedding plans with Lanie and Alexis." She snuggled back into his side inhaling his scent.

"Thank you, goodnight Kate I love you"

"Night Rick, I love you too"  
_

**A/N: So what did you think I have a few chapters written let me know if you want more? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:_ sorry for the late update been crazy busy anyway I'm really happy you like this so thank you and enjoy! :) _

_Disclaimer: don't own Castle!_

There was only two more weeks left until their big day to say she was nervous would be an understatement, it was just going on 6am and she had been up for nearly an hour. Deciding to go out on a run as soon as she woke up, when she finally made it back to the loft walking in she could smell the coffee brewing she didn't know how she ever lived with out a coffee machine where you could set a timer on it so the coffee would be made when you woke up, etc.

Making her way back into their bedroom after having a quick shower she saw that he was still asleep naked, slowly making her way to the bed she dropped her dressing gown and snuggled back into her fiancé side just watching him sleep god he was handsome, his face so calm whilst he dreamt his hair flopping over his forehead. She couldn't ask for a better partner for life, she was playing with the small hairs on his chest when he started to wake up.

He could feel soft small movements across his chest hair sighing in content he let her continue for a while he finally realised that she was writing over and over in the middle of his chest with her index finger I love you. "Hmm love you too beautiful" opening his eyes he smiled up to her as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Hmm morning sleepyhead"

"Ha, sleepy head Kate babe it's like 6:30 in the morning" he pulled her tighter against him her naked chest flushed against his he was truly mesmerised by her the way the soft lights of the sun glistened her skin the soft curls that framed her face and that smile that can light up a room.

She leaned down towards his neck and started to leave a trailing of opened mouth hot kisses making her way up to his the underside of his jaw dragging her teeth along the edges. His hands at some point had made their way to her hips his thumbs making soft movements, as soon as she kissed the edge of his lips he turned slightly towards her softly pulling on her bottom lip. The kiss started off slow until Kate slid her tongue along his lips as soon as their tongues touched it was electric, her hands had made their way into his hair her thumbs both trailing the shell of his ear humming into his mouth she would never get enough of kissing him it was honestly magical.

When oxygen became a necessity they pulled apart both still sharing the same air, "hmm best way to wake up, no wonder I'm marrying you" he joked.

She bit down on her bottom lip shaking her head "hmm that's okay because I'm only marrying you for the money oh and also don't shave today Kay?" she smiled giving him a quick wink. She felt the vibrations underneath her from his chuckling and then before she knew it he was flipping her over so now he had her pinned to the mattress.

He started kissing her chest focusing on her scar, their scar her heart always constricted when he focused on her scar, for men they would probably find her scar repulsing, unattractive but not her fiancé he was mesmerised by it. The first time he saw it she could see his eyes water and even now when her treasures her scars she gets tears in her eyes, god she loves him more than she ever thought possible and she could not wait for two weeks time when they pronounce them Mr and Mrs Castle.

Later that morning after their bedroom adventures Kate had left Castle to shower as she made the two of them coffee just as she was pouring the coffee into the mugs she heard Martha walk down the stairs "morning Martha, coffee?"

"I'd love some thank you darling!"

"No problem! So late night?" She smirked giving Martha a knowing look.

"Ah dear you know what they say the city never sleeps" she waved her hands up in the air dramatically.

Kate just shook her head chuckling at her adventurous future mother in law as she handed the vibrant red headed her coffee. "Hey Martha" as the red headed nodded Kate took in a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you".

Martha gave Kate a quizzical look "not that I'm complaining for the thanks dear, but forgive me but I'm not too sure as what the thanks is for darling."

Kate gave her a small smile, " I mean thank you for helping with the wedding there are a lot of times where I have waited for my mum to turn up and comment on the flowers or my wedding dress. I... I just wish she was here but in a way I have been blessed with an incredible mother in law and I just wanted to say thank you for not replacing my mother as such, but by being here in a mother figure way."

Both women were on the verge of tears as Martha embraced Kate into a motherly hug, "wouldn't want to be anywhere else dear. And I can't tell you how happy you make me because of how happy my son has become thanks to you now I don't ever want to take your mothers place. But I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need okay that's what family is for".

Kate pulled back wiping the few tears that trailed down her cheek with the backs of her hands and with a weak smile she thanked Martha who just squeezed Kate's upper arms lightly.

After her coffee Kate made her way back to their room Castles coffee in hand he was just pulling his jeans up when she entered his shirt still not covering up his sexy muscles just looking at them made her want to pull him back into their messy unmade king size bed and have her wicked way with him. She quickly placed her mug on Castles bed side table making her way over to him she wrapped her arms around his waist feeling his muscles tense under her arms she smiled leaning up to kiss the middle of his shoulder blades. "Hey handsome"

He hummed in response "didn't hear you come in" he turned around to face her noticing the redness in her eyes straight away he moved his hand up tucking her hair behind her ear and she knew straight away that he knew. "Kate... What's wrong?"

She used her thumb to rub small circles on his back, "it was nothing just a talk with Martha. I don't know I guess... I guess I just miss my mum a lot lately I mean with the case we just closed and our wedding but I'm fine I promise".

Oh Kate. He gave her a small soft smile, "you'd tell me if something else was wrong right".

She nodded leaning up to lightly drag her lips over his and simply said "always".

After making their bed and Kate quickly brushed her teeth and then they made their way out to the living room "morning mother" Castle said walking over to the red head.

"Ah morning Richard, so what are the plans today darlings?" She asked after pulling away from her sons embrace.

Kate was moving around the kitchen getting their to go cups ready "actually Martha we have to go into the precinct today, well I do but you know Rick he's practically a lost puppy with out me" Kate smirked looking towards her fiancé.

"Hey! I can't help that I'm engaged to a stunningly, maddening beautiful detective" he moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her quick little kisses on the shell of her ear causing her to giggle.

"Ah you two are just too cute" Martha exclaimed.

Kate felt her cheeks flush, but snuggled closer into Castles chest. "Anyway mother how about you and rich men to pry for today?" Kate lightly elbowed him in the ribs and whispered to him to be nice.

"Ha ha, actually I have a class today with my students thank you!" Castle raised his eyebrows in surprise, "however don't wait up tonight my dearies because momma will be on the prowl" she added as she made her way up to her room to get ready for the day.

Castle shuddered behind Kate, "I wish she would just say she was meeting for friends for the evening...ugh"

Kate let out a small chuckle, "come on Castle you have to admit it would be rather boring without your mother around" she placed the lids onto the coffee cups and began chucking her essentials into her handbag getting ready to leave.

"Yeah I guess but you?" Kate turned around to his question he walked over to her pushing her back against the bench his leg coming between hers he could hear her sharp intake of breath as she got lost in his eyes he leaned in close to her ear and whispered seductively "just think if it was just us we could do anything, anytime" he drooled out his last words lightly pulling down on her earlobe.

"Morning boss! Castle"

Castle smiled and waved to Ryan as he made his way to the lunch room, "hey Ryan, how's Sarah Grace?" Kate asked as she made her way over to her desk.

Ryan jumped out of his seat gleefully walking towards Kate, "oh god she's just incredible she's getting so big! and Jenny god she's just amazing! It's incredible how at ease she is with Sarah".

"She has the mothers instinct all women have it, well all sane women have it" Kate joked.

"Women have what?" Castle questioned as he placed Kate's cup of coffee on her desk and sat down in his chair. Kate looked up at her fiancé and smiled.

"Ryan was just telling me how amazing Jenny is with Sarah Grace I told him that most woman just have that mothers instinct straight away" she gave him a sweet smile.

Castle smiled back "she's right Ryan they have this weird magic thing" Kate rolled her eyes at him and just lightly shook her head. "What? They do! I mean some woman are clueless you guys have met Meredith and Gina that would be exhibit A and B. But Beckett she definitely has the motherly instinct I've seen it first hand with Alexis.

Kate held back the tears from falling she would not cry in the precinct, she could slap her fiancé for being so sincere and sweet right now if she didn't love him so much, Ryan just smiled and nodded and continued on telling the guys about how big Sarah Grace was getting.

By lunch time, the gang decided to order in pizza it was a fairly quiet week and thankfully there were no murders at least in their jurisdiction, so the day was filled with paperwork and finalising small wedding details.

Castle walked through the elevator doors carrying the family sized pizza he smiled and nodded towards the three as they picked up their paper work and made their way into an empty conference room. "Thanks Castle"

"Anything for you beautiful, oh and you two boys" he smirked

Espo acted hurt "what were not beautiful to you Castle?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh "oh Javi I gotta say jealously doesn't make you very beautiful" she joked lightly slapping him on the cheek as she moved to the chair beside her partner; her hand instantly find a spot above his knee as she leaned into him taking a bite of her ham and cheese pizza.

Espo and Ryan both sat down as well as they dug into their late lunch, "so how's the wedding plans coming along guys?" Espo asked.

Kate beamed at the conversation "everything is going great the gardeners have been taking care of everything in the Hampton's so there shouldn't be a dead flower in the ceremony" she lightly squeezed Castles thigh giving him a small smile.

"I think it's awesome you guys are having the ceremony and reception up in the Hampton's!" Ryan added.

"Yeah well we weren't too keen on having a church wedding, given that both of Ricks previous marriages were pronounced near church bells, plus I've always pictured getting married outside and the Hampton's garden is beautiful."

"So has Gates told you if she would be attending yet?" Espo asked with a slight sour look.

"Be nice Javi, she's actually not that bad, sure she's not Montgomery but she's still okay..."

"Your only saying that because she let you and lover boy here still work together" Espo added jokingly.

Kate couldn't help but smile and laugh "anyway... Yes I do believe she will be there but only for the ceremony because according to her, she'll have to work because and I quote her on this 'her best team won't be here to hold up the court'"

To say the boys were shocked would be an understatement "she really said that?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

Kate laughed, "she did, I couldn't believe it either but I think she's finally showing her softer side."

"Wow, chica that's crazy!"

"Uh huh anyway boys it's nearly 1:30pm and I would like to leave before it's dark so I'm gonna finish the paperwork on my desk". Kate said as she squeezed all three of her boys shoulders on her way back to her desk leaving them behind in what sounds like a very visual discussion of some new video game.


End file.
